Not a Dog's Chance
by WildWitch
Summary: A girl is bitten..... But she's not from the wizard-world, and that puts the ministry in a difficult possition (Not as booring as it might sound, 'cuz the marauders will be involved... ) So Pleeeease read and review!!! Thanx! (Rated G-Can change..I'll try


_Not a Dog's Chance_

_By WildWitch_

_Disclaimer: Ok…. Same as always…Everyone recognisable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Orlando, and the new girl "belongs" to me…. _

_Chapter 1: A Werewolf out of control_

_    Dark trees, high grass.. must run… It's catching up, it's coming closer, have to keep running… Must find an opening… There, a little light at the end of this tunnel of trees.. dark trees… almost there… ARRRGGHHH…. NOOO…. _

    The big beast had caught up. She felt the teeth in her leg. Pain… Then there was a flashing red light and a soaring screech from the monster, which let go of her foot. She remembered nothing more…

    "She's already been bitten." 

    "Yes, but was it deep enough?"

    "It's deep… she couldn't have been saved even if the bit was nothing but a scratch. She's bitten, and that's enough."

    "Yeah… You're probably right. She's a muggle, right?"

    "Yes… I believe she lives in town."

    " So what on earth was she doing in this forest?"

    "No idea… What are we going to do?"

    "Have you sent for the headmaster yet?"

    "Yeah, he'll be here any… oh, there he is!"

An old man with silvery beard and half-moon shaped glasses came walking towards the two men. He was wearing a silver-blue-green robe, and was looking very worried.

    "Hello, minister.. Orlando..."

    "Hello to you, Albus!" It was the youngest one of the two, Orlando, speaking. "I'm glad you came…"

 The old man walked over to the girl, who was lying on her back with a jacket under her head. The cloth around her foot was already stained with blood. A few metres away laid a huge, hairy wolf. Only it was no wolf. 

    "Who is she?" the old man asked.

    "We don't know, but she's defiantly no witch. Must be a muggle. What are we going to do?" The man with the pinstriped cloak, obviously the "minister", asked.

   "Hmm.. Well, she can't lay here. I'll take her up to the castle and let Madam Pomfrey    look at the wound. Then we'll see. We must find out who she is, and who her parents are."

   "And what about him?", the minister asked, pointing at the beast next to her.

   "Have you any idea of who he might be?" the old man asked.

    "Unfortunately, no. But I presume we'll find out soon enough."

    "So you didn't kill him then?"

    "No, indeed no! He's only been knocked out for a couple of hours. Till the sun rises."

    "Good, good… well, we'd better move on."

   The old man picked a wand up from his pocket, murmured some words, and in the next moment the girl was lying neatly on a bed without feet… it was floating a few centimetres over the ground. They did the same thing to the creature beside her, and the company walked through the forest and came to a huge castle, where some of the windows glowed with a yellowish light. It was surrounded by a big lake and a nice garden, though hardly visible in the dark.  

******************************************************* ~ ~ ~ **********************************************************************

 Same time, in the village called Hogsmead. If anyone in the village had looked out from their window at that moment, a very awkward sight would've caught their eye. A big, shaggy, black dog, a tall stag and a werewolf… oh yeah, there were also a small, fat rat running around their feet, trying to avoid the larger animals' big paws or hoofs…. walking down the street. They were going back to Hogwarts Castle. The full-moon, which was now setting in the west, glowed with a pale light that lead the way. 

Ok… What do ya think???  Please review!! I neeed to know what you think… I really want to continue writing on the story, 'cus I have biiiig plans for this story…. The Marauders WILL have a big roll, and that'll only make it better!! But it's no point in writing 15 chapters if no one even reviews… Flames are accepted if they have anything to do with the story… And pleeeezzz IGNORE the grammar, spellings and so on…. I'm not English………:0)  


End file.
